


Into the Light

by Scotchkiss



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotchkiss/pseuds/Scotchkiss
Summary: Thor becomes King Regent, thirsty for war. Enter Loki to save the day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of the first Thor movie just after the ruined coronation. Slightly fluffy fic. Who doesn't need fluff right now?

The anxiety of the interrupted coronation was more stress than Odin needed. With Thor blustering about having his big day ruined and thirsting for Jotun blood, the strain undid him, and he slipped into Odinsleep right there in the weapons vault. Thor had stomped off to flip tables and roar in rage, leaving Loki alone with his father. 

Fortunately, there were Einherjar just outside. They quickly took the king to his chambers while the youngest prince went in search of his mother. He found her in one of her favorite gardens.

“Mother,” Loki said, out of breath. “Father has fallen into Odinsleep.”

“Find Thor,” was all she said as she ran to be by her husband’s side.

Loki did as he was tasked, discovering his brother and his minions in one of the banqueting halls. It had been ripped asunder by Thor’s wrath. The youngest prince took a moment to collect himself, taking a deep breath and straightening his tunic, before entering.

“We’re going to Jotunheim,” Thor announced to his brother.

“You can’t,” Loki argued.

“Try to stop me!”

He put a hand on Thor’s chest and said, “You can’t go haring off on adventures now. You’re about to be named king.”

“That is not funny, brother!”

“It’s not meant to be. Father is in Odinsleep. Mother wants you by his side so the Council can name you King Regent. I was sent to get you.”

He took off at a fast sprint, Loki right on his heels.

^^^^^

The Council and War Panel gathered around the large table studying strategies. It had been four days since the Jotuns had broken in to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thor, standing at the head of the table, was frustrated they could not just march into Jotunheim to slay the Frost Giants and be done with it. Sif and the Warriors Three added fuel to the fire, arguing that the five of them could get the job done by the time the soldiers had even gathered in formation. 

The elders were struggling to keep them under control. It was a task made much more difficult considering the youngest prince had disappeared the day after the attack and had not been seen since. Loki was usually good at handling Thor.

The deafening argument between the elders and the young, untested king could be heard from well outside the room. 

Loki stopped at the door to rub his temples, a headache immediately blossoming from hearing the thundering argument. He couldn’t imagine how much worse it was inside. He inhaled, blew his breath out quickly, opened the doors and took his place near the head of the table. 

Before he could speak, Thor narrowed his eyes at him.

“Nice of you to join us, brother,” he said venomously.

Loki was tired of people, especially Thor’s friends, whispering behind his back, saying he was jealous of Thor. He was fed up with being considered unprincely simply because he was not a boisterous war-monger like his brother. He had had it with all the accusations.

“I’ve been all over Asgard finding Jotun portals and shutting them down, _brother _, since no one else had the sense or ability to do so.”__

__Thor had the sense to look chastised._ _

__“How many portals?” Tyr asked. “And how many Jotuns?”_ _

__“Including the one still open in the weapons vault, there were five. Two on either side of the palace and two on opposite sides of the realm. I killed two Jotuns at each portal, save the one in the vault that had none. They may not have realized it was still open.”_ _

__“And how were Jotuns able to open these portals, Loki?” Sif asked, accusatorially. She was unashamedly blaming him for letting the Jotuns into the weapons vault._ _

__Loki chose to ignore the insinuation and answer as though someone, anyone, else had asked._ _

__“The feeling of the seidr that created these gateways has a different quality from ours. It doesn’t feel Vanir or even Alf. It is,” he paused, looking for the right word. “It is abrasive. Harsh. I wasn’t aware Jotuns had the ability to wield this kind of seidr. Since they haven’t, to my knowledge, opened portals before, I assume they have acquired some powerful artifact and someone who knows how to use it. We must find that mage and get that artifact else we will be chasing Jotuns all over the realm.”_ _

__Both Sif and Fandral scoffed. Loki disregarded them. He was weary, and he was not in the mood for their allegations. Let them think he was responsible all they wanted. As long as his father and the rest of the realm knew he was not, he couldn’t care less._ _

__The conversation drifted away from Loki and seidr and on to strategies of attack. They were planning to take the fight to Jotunheim before the Jotuns could bring it to them._ _

__Minutes later, Loki sensed a small tear opening in the fabric between worlds._ _

__“Damn!” he said. “Another portal.”_ _

__“Where?” Thor asked._ _

__Loki was sending out tendrils of seidr, trying to pinpoint the exact spot._ _

__“Where?” Thor demanded._ _

__“The Bifrost.”_ _

__They sprang into action, running toward the Rainbow Bridge. All but Loki. As he ran, he leapt up and transformed into a raven, flying hastily toward the Bifrost._ _

__He saw five Jotuns already on the Bridge near the Gatekeeper. As he landed, yet another came through. Transforming back, he instantly threw a blast of Mage Fyre at the portal and stuck it there. It was a temporary fix, but one that could buy them some time._ _

__Heimdall was engaging two of the Frost Giants on one side of the portal, leaving the other four to Loki. They were huge, but slow. Loki easily killed one outright with his speed and throwing knives. He wove and dodged the other three staying close, but not so close they could touch him. Being nearly stabbed by an ice sword actually gave him an advantage. He stomped on the weapon, shattering it, and killing the Giant wielding it._ _

__As Thor and the others approached, Loki was battling the last two Giants. He had a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Aside from Thor and his friends, the Council and panel had never seen Loki move with such skill. Most considered the second Prince an inferior fighter compared to his brother, but seeing him in action proved the rumors were wrong._ _

__Heimdall took out the second of the two Jotuns he was fighting and peered around the portal. Loki slashed the throat of the tallest Giant with his sword just as Thor took out the remaining one with his hammer._ _

__“You’re late,” Loki said over his shoulder to his brother._ _

__He now focused his attention on the portal. The Fyre shield was failing. It would be moments before more Jotuns poured forth._ _

__He was gritting his teeth, wrestling with the portal, but it refused to close._ _

__“I thought you said you could close it,” Thor said._ _

__“Usually, I can. The mage must be on the other side, battling me.”_ _

__He took a deep breath and stepped back._ _

__“Change of plans,” he announced._ _

__He surrounded the portal with a mist of green seidr, making the doorway solid. He stood on one side of it, and, with seidr, pushed. It moved! He continued shoving until the portal was over the side of the Bifrost Bridge. With one final heave, he managed to place the entrance about ten feet away from them, hanging over the Void._ _

__The shield fizzled, and Jotuns began pouring forth, one by one. As they came through, they fell to their deaths._ _

__“Genius, brother,” Thor stated, patting his brother on the back with a grin._ _

__The group of Asgardians stood on the Bridge watching as more and more Jotuns dropped into the emptiness. The last one was different from the rest. He was much shorter and had very pale blue skin. He wore several necklaces and carried a gnarled staff. He, too, fell into the Void._ _

__“That must have been their mage,” Loki noted._ _

__Unexpectedly, a lasso of ice sprang up from the Void and latched around Thor. Loki and several others grabbed him. They could feel the Jotun mage tugging as he climbed up the ice, using the king regent as an anchor._ _

__Thor was unable to move as his arms were pinned to his sides with a thick strip of ice looping around him several times. He planted his boots on the inner lip of the Bridge. This only helped the mage by steadying the ice rope. The Frost Giant was nearly to the top of the Bifrost. Thinking fast, Loki grabbed Mjolnir from his brother’s belt and brought it down on the ice tether, shattering it. Thor fell to the Bridge, and the mage fell into space._ _

__In stunned silence, everyone looked at Loki, who had his mouth open in shock and his eyebrows up nearly up to his hairline as he looked down at Thor’s hammer in his hand._ _

__From behind them came the sound of a single person clapping._ _

__“Well done, my son,” said Odin, a smile on his face._ _

__“Father, you’ve awakened,” Loki said._ _

__“Indeed. I am renewed. And I need not have worried about the realm with my two warrior sons at the fore. General, shut down the war panel.”_ _

__He wrapped an arm around his youngest son. “Come, Loki. Let us go down into the vault. It’s time you had a special weapon of your own. Although I’m sure Thor wouldn’t mind you borrowing Mjolnir from time to time,” he said with a grin at his oldest son._ _

__“Not at all, brother.”_ _

__Loki tossed the hammer to him, and joined his father walking back to the palace._ _

__"Warrior son, _” Loki thought. “ _He called me his warrior son! _”_____

______In the following days, there were feasts to celebrate the end of the Frost Giant insurrection. None was bigger, however, than the feast for Loki as Odin presented him with his own special weapon: a sword named Tangvar, the Sword of Glory. Loki smiled for days. He had finally stepped out from Thor’s shadow and into the light._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
